


The Only One

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor can't keep away from Loki anymore and moves him from his prison cell to his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

The Only One

 

Loki paced nervously in his cell, his long robe twirling behind him. The king had summoned him and he knew nothing good would come from it. For the first time in his life the icy fingers of fear squeezed his heart at the thought of his adopted brother. Ever since Thor had ended his relationship with Jane and Odin had passed the throne to him, the blonde had gone on a terrible whoring spree. Even locked away, he had heard the tales. No children had come from his actions and the dark god grudgingly gave him credit for at least being that intelligent. But he knew why he was being taken from his cage. The god of thunder had been to visit him more often recently, just standing and staring at him. Loki had threatened, cajoled, taunted, but he never got an answer. The gleam of lust in the other’s eyes had told him it was only a matter of time.

Throwing himself into the corner, he stared at the empty hallway, a vision of happier times coming to him. He remembered when they were younger and playing one of their favorite games, hunting Frost Giants. Bitterness ran through his veins at the thought. He wondered how differently their childhood would have been if his brother had known he was a Jotun.

Those feelings faded as his eyes focused back on the corridor. They had come down to the prisons the day he was thinking of because they could get away with more down here. No one cared if they slipped and said a bad word or hit each other a little too hard. The prisoners were used to the princes running around playfully and didn’t even seem to pay attention to them anymore. They were almost grown at that point, young teenagers.

“I want to do something different today,” Thor had whined at him.

Loki had just looked up at him, waiting to hear his idea.

“I think we should..that is, you should be….” his brother had been unable to complete his sentence and he remembered finding it strange for the gregarious blonde.

When the other boy continued it was as if he’d come up with a better idea.

“We always pretend we’re slaying invisible giants. This time you be the frost giant and I’ll slay you. Next time we’ll switch.”

It had seemed like a good plan, so he had agreed. Getting ready, he noticed he was still wearing his horned helmet and went over to Thor.

“A monster wouldn’t have the helmet of a prince of Asgard.”

Loki had removed it and handed it to his brother. The blonde seemed to think about it then plopped it on his own head, taking his cape off and putting it around Loki’s shoulders.

“Since I’m the prince this time, you can pretend this is your Jotun armor.”

They had stared at each other for a minute and something about it had made the younger boy blush before he ran off to take up his position as the evil one. For some reason they had never switched and he was the bad guy every time. And his family wondered how he ended up here. It was clearly Thor’s fault in one way or another.

Three guards approached and his heart raced, his nerves getting the best of him. Even with time he hadn’t been able to come up with a plan to get out of this. They passed through the barrier effortlessly and started the torturous process of chaining him. The minute the first restraint was slapped on he could feel his magic drain out of him. That had to be his least favorite side effect of being bound. They even went so far as to put his gag back on, making him wonder why.

Loki was marched out of the prison and into the palace, his fears being confirmed when they brought him to Thor’s bedroom. His mind raced at a way to get out of this, but nothing came to him. He couldn’t even talk his way out. Roughly, they shoved him through the door and unhooked one of the chains that went from his wrists to his belt. The loose end was connected to a large metal ring sticking out of the wall above the headboard. The rest of the restraints were removed, but his magic was still gone.

One of the guards threw a box onto the bed.

“I’m supposed to tell you to put whatever’s in that package on as best you can.”

Looking to each of the guards, he gave them the most pleading, pathetic eyes he could muster. They all looked away, not willing to commit treason to help him. He watched helplessly as they left him there alone. Loki pulled on the chains, going so far as to brace his feet against the wall and use his whole body to try and break them free from the metal loop. It had to be held fast by magic and he wanted to curse. Another chain attached to the same hoop ran down behind the headboard and he began pulling it up only to find a black leather collar at the end. His stomach curled at the thought of why it was there and he quickly stuffed it back down, hoping it was forgotten.

Out of ideas, Loki plopped onto the edge of the bed and looked at the box, afraid to see what was in there. But he might as well get it over with. Pushing the top off, he found what looked like black leather underwear. That was it. Groaning through the gag, he put his face in his bound hands.

The sound of the door opening made him shoot up, standing as far back as the chain would allow. The familiar form of his brother came in, locking it behind him. Thor moved slowly and he couldn’t remember seeing him look this tired and worn before. Loki glared at the other man who just stood there for a minute, staring at him. Trying to communicate, he held up his hands and motioned to him like “what the hell”. The blonde didn't move a minute longer and seemed to grow determined, a change going over him that made the dark haired man's blood run cold.

“I’m sorry Loki, I’ve tried to keep this from happening, but I’m tired of fighting it. I’ve had every woman I can think of and the only ones that even come close to satisfying me have been pale with dark hair and long limbs. Even then it’s only when I fuck them in the ass.”

His eyes grew big and he shook his head, trying to back up, not able to. Thor paced a little closer, making a cold sweat break out over him.

“I know you feel the same way. How many people have you been with? None? Do you ever question why that is?”

Again he shook his head, hoping to buy time.

“Then maybe you should, you might find it very enlightening.”

The blonde glanced at the bed and saw the leather garment sitting there.

“You didn’t get changed. I want to see you, Loki. That flawless skin I’ve been dreaming about.”

Thor’s eyes raked over him, sending a chill of revulsion through his body. The other man went over to the second chain and pulled the collar up. His heart stopped for a second before his brother came toward him. He tried to signal his protest every way he could think of and when that didn’t work, he moved to avoid the god of thunder, but his range was limited and it was only a matter of time before a strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder. Noises that were words came from his throat but were muffled by the damn mask.

“Relax, this isn’t going to hurt you.”

Thor held onto him tightly, attaching the collar to his neck. Then he removed his cuffs, taking Loki completely by surprise. His magic should have returned, but didn’t. The collar must have been enchanted as well.

“Do what I tell you and I’ll remove the gag when I get back.”

He watched in despair as the other man left. So that was what Thor had been doing. There was no way for Loki to take his clothes off with the cuffs on. His mind spun quickly, going over his options. He couldn’t think of a way out of this without being able to speak. Now that his hands were free, he pulled and pushed, trying to get the mask off his face. It wouldn’t budge. That only left one option for removing it and his heart sank. Forcing himself not to get sick, he changed into the leather garment laying on the bed.

Thor returned too soon for his liking and Loki could see the light blue eyes scanning every exposed inch of him. The other man’s throat worked as he swallowed, obviously trying to control himself. The blonde picked up the cuffs and came toward him. There was no way Loki was going to let him put those back on and he moved as far away as the collar’s chain would let him.

“Come on, Loki, don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

The god of mischief just glared at him and took a defensive stance, ready to fight him if he needed to. They both were aware he wouldn’t win a physical battle, but he could try. The blonde kept coming and stopped just out of striking distance.

“Hold out your hands.”

Again, he shook his head and raised his hands, balled into fists. A smile came over the other man and for the first time he caught a glimpse of his brother. But it faded quickly.

“What do you think this is going to accomplish? Even if you could defeat me, you can’t go anywhere.”

The words rang too true, but he was determined to keep this from happening. The dark haired man pointed at the gag, reminding him of his promise. Thor cocked his head and held up the cuffs.

“Not until you put these back on.”

Pure hatred and venom slid through his veins and he tried to project it in the hateful glare from his eyes. He had to choose one freedom or the other and it was painfully obvious this wasn’t going to help him. His blood boiled at the frustration of the situation before he angrily thrust his arms forward.

“Good boy,” the other man said softly, reattaching the restraints.

That comment broke his self-control and Loki swung his bound wrists at his brother’s head. A strong hand shot out and caught him before he could get close. Struggling, he tried to free himself from the grip, but couldn’t. Thor pulled him over to the bed, Loki digging his heels into the carpet, but it didn’t make a difference. He was pushed down and fell on the large mattress. The pale man wriggled back, coming in contact with the headboard and sitting up on his knees. Thor sat next to him calmly as if this happened every day.

“I think it started shortly after I went back to be with Jane. I thought she was what I wanted, Loki. I really did.”

He pointed forcefully at the mask again. A light chuckle came out of the other man.

“Yes, well, I may have lied about that.”

Fire burned in his green eyes and he lunged at his brother, ready to strangle him with the cuffs if he had to. The blonde grabbed him and twisted so he was suddenly laying under the big man. This was not where he wanted to be. Kicking and swinging with his arms, he desperately fought to get back up. One of his frantic motions must have connected and he was freed, jumping to his feet and running to the end of his leash again.

Thor rubbed his jaw, giving him a look that said he had impressed him a little. The other man’s eyes settled on the chain and a small smile played at this lips. Reaching up, the god of thunder grabbed his collar chain and started to pull on it. The pressure restricted his throat and he could hardly breathe as it closed his airways. The strength of his brother was too much and no matter how hard he pulled back, he was moving slowly toward the bed. 

When he was close enough, a hand grabbed his arm and threw him down on the bed. The force of his fall knocked the little breath he had left out of him. Thor grabbed the chain for his wrists and yanked him up the bed, wrapping it around one of the posts to shorten it. Now he couldn’t move his arms, they were trapped above his head. His brother was a little out of breath and sat down on the edge again. He thought about trying to kick him, but knew it wouldn’t do any good.

“I was trying to talk to you before you started misbehaving,” he said sounding annoyed.

Loki was feeling helpless and trapped, horror shooting into him. There had to be something he could do, but he didn’t know what. Thor closed his eyes for a second, centering himself. Then he leaned over the prone figure, resting on one elbow while the other hand brushed Loki’s hair back.

“Do you remember when we were younger? How we used to play in the prisons all the time?”

A faraway look had come over the blonde and relief sped into his heart. This could be the one thing that saved him. He tried to look at his brother adoringly, like he used to as he nodded. Maybe memories of their childhood could stop him from carrying out his plans. A dreamy smile shown on Thor’s lips.

“I can’t forget that day you gave me your hideous helmet. Do you know why I still wore it?”

His head shook negatively before he shuddered as the other man cupped the side of his face, running a thumb over his cheek.

“What I really wanted that day was for you to pretend to be my love, watching me go off into battle. I wanted you to kiss me good-bye and to give me a hero’s welcome when I returned. But I didn’t dare ask. I thought you were my brother back then. Now I know differently.”

He tried not to think about it, but he would have done anything for Thor that day. Even thinking they were brothers, he would have been his lover. Now he hated him for everything that had been done to him and refused to give himself over to the other man’s attentions. The touch of a hand on the collar brought his thoughts back.

“You’re mine now and I will have you. I’ve waited long enough.”

The words came out softly and said as if they were a fact. Which, if he thought about it, they were. 

Lips brushed his forehead and a gentle hand stroked down the side of his ribs. He tried to shy away from the touch, but all he could do was twist to either side a little. Thor’s eyes met his and he could see the lust and desire in the blue orbs. He was certain his own were full of terror.

“I won’t hurt you,” Thor told him lovingly, moving his fingers to the middle of Loki’s chest. 

Hot streaks remained behind the touches, almost as if burning into his skin. A wet tongue slid along his chest, making him jump slightly and rattling his restraints. He was breathing hard, fear making him shiver and he pulled against the chains, trying to do anything to protect himself. Nothing worked. His breath hitched as the tongue continued to his nipple, circling and licking. His body responded by itself, the nub budding up and getting hard. As soon as it did, the hot mouth teasing him closed on the pink peak, sucking gently.

Loki had never been with anyone and never felt these things. As hard as he tried to remind himself he didn’t want this, his body betrayed him. A heat all it’s own pooled into his groin, seeming to be pulled by an invisible string attached to the nipple. Strong fingers stroked and pinched the other and he found himself panting, his cock getting hard. That caused new fear to flow into him. The last thing he wanted was for Thor to think (know) what he was doing felt good.

The blonde moved from his now sensitive nubs and ran his mouth over the rest of his torso, starting at the prominent collarbone and working slowly to his navel. From the way he laved and suckled his skin, Loki could tell this was something Thor had been fantasizing about for a very long time. His thoughts were getting muddied from the aching in his member. It was begging to be touched and he prayed that it wouldn’t happen. At least the rational part of him did.

The other man sat up and began to unbutton his shirt. Loki tried to use that opportunity to shift away from his brother, but just couldn’t get anywhere. He glared as hatefully as he could, trying to let him know he was against this, even if his body wasn’t. Thor ran a palm over his smooth chest and belly.

“You have the softest, sweetest skin I’ve ever tasted.”

If the god of thunder thought sugared words were going to change his mind, he was sadly mistaken. Loki’s eyes grew big as the blonde stood up and dropped his trousers. A small part of his mind screamed at him that this couldn’t really be happening. His brother would never do this. But he wasn’t his brother anymore was he?

It was impossible for him not to see the beautiful sheen of the tan skin and exquisite cut of the other man’s physique. But when his eyes went to the erect manhood, he felt his mouth and throat go dry. It was just too big. He was sure it wouldn’t be classified as monstrous, but it was more than he wanted to think about taking. Not that he wanted to at all, but there didn’t seem to be any chance he was going to be able to avoid it.

He tried to communicate again, shaking his head and pulling at his chains as loudly as possible. Thor ignored him and sat down, rubbing the leather over his bulge. Loki had to stop a moan, not wanting to encourage him at all. But god, it felt so amazing! His body twitched and he fought pressing against the hand bringing him pleasure. The mask was stifling as his breathing quickened, his hot breath getting caught inside. The blonde looked up at him, confidence in his gaze.

“I knew you would want this too. You’re just too proud to admit it.”

Loki didn’t even bother to shake his head as it hadn’t done him any good this far. He just closed his eyes and leaned back in frustration. Cool air swept over the heated skin of his erection and his lids shot open to see Thor pulling the leather underwear off. He pressed his legs together, trying to catch the skimpy garment and keep it from being removed, but his brother was able to get them off regardless.

The other man moved over him and lowered so that the hard, hot planes of the muscular chest brushed against his flushed skin. Thor nibbled and sucked at his ear, grabbing his own erection and sliding it along Loki’s. Fire started in his body, spreading through his veins. He panted and squirmed, unable to control himself. All he could hope was the blonde thought he was struggling.

“You’re the only one for me, Loki,” the god of thunder said softly against his tingling ear.

“I want to hear you say you only want me. That you belong to me. Will you do that if I take off your gag?”

Finally a real opportunity had presented itself. Enthusiastically he nodded. A pleased look came over his brother and the blonde reached behind his head, making the mask come off. As soon as it was gone, Loki took a deep breath of fresh air. That only lasted for a second before warm lips pressed against his in a hard kiss. He didn’t return it, turning his head instead. Thor gripped his jaw with a strong hand and held him while he placed another kiss to his mouth, forcing his hot tongue inside. Loki almost bit him, but hesitated. If he was going to talk his way out of this, having the god of thunder furious wouldn’t help. Thor broke the kiss and looked into his face.

“Tell me what I want to hear.”

His eyes searched his brother’s face as he swallowed hard.

“I’m only yours, Thor. I belong to you.”

His voice was hoarse and his jaw was starting to ache from the grip on it. Thor grinned before he lowered his face until their noses were touching.

“Kiss me brother. Show me,” he whispered.

“Thor, please,” Loki begged, hoping he would listen now that he could say something.

But his words had the opposite effect. It was plain what he meant but the other man’s eyes lit up with desire.

“I like the sound of that.”

Again he was consumed by the forceful mouth against his. The fingers on his face started to tighten, making him gasp from the pain. It was Thor’s way of telling him to kiss him back or he would regret it. Reluctantly, he began to cooperate and it didn’t take long for a warm tingle to start in his chest. He found himself getting lost in the embraces, their lips and tongues almost melding into a twisted dance. 

Some time during the kissing, his face had been released and the second Thor came up for air, he gave a last attempt at talking him out of this.

“Don’t do this brother, please. Spare me and I will be invaluable. I can help you achieve……..”

He was silenced by a finger against his mouth.

“Shhhhhh. Quiet those sweet lips. There is only one value you have left for me and I intend to take it.”

Pissed and frustrated at not even being allowed to defend himself, his face became a mask of anger and hatred. Moisure built in his eyes, leaking slightly from the corners.

“How can you live with yourself? Raping your little brother?” he spat poisonously.

Thor’s expression never changed, he had grown immune to Loki’s words and that terrified him more than anything.

“I have no brother,” he said softly, pressing his lips back against his mouth.

Loki didn’t respond, he couldn’t believe this. The other man had always listened to him, fallen for what he said. A small slap to his face brought him back from his thoughts and he shot daggers at the blonde with his eyes.

“Kiss me again. Like you did before.”

He wanted to be angry and hate the god of thunder, but the way he asked and looked at him, it melted his heart. It was love looking at him, not lust, not revenge. 

“Why should I?”

“Because I love you Loki. No one else will ever love you the way I do.”

Again, Thor told the truth and it resonated through him. Silky lips pressed to his and he gave in to the kiss. There wasn’t much he could do about it anyway. As the embrace continued, Thor’s hips began to grind against his. Their cocks brushed and bounced together, making the heat return to his core.

A warm hand slid down his side, cupping his ass and lifting his leg. Startled he broke the kiss and looked into the face inches above his.

“If you think I’m going to go along with this….”

“Shhhhh..” he was shushed again and it made him angry.

“I will not! Thor you…”

The other man put a hand over his mouth, muffling the rest of his words.

“Be quiet Loki or I’ll put the gag back on. There’s more I want to hear from you, but I will do it.”

A new despair settled in his chest. He couldn’t fight or talk his way out of this. What chance did he have? The hand was moved and he didn’t want the mask back so kept silent. The big fingers holding his ass moved until he felt one at his entrance. It stroked the opening and made the muscles respond, quivering at the touch.

“Tell me you want me,” Thor said before giving him a lick along his jawline.

“I don’t,” he responded stubbornly, all hope of being cooperative getting him out of this gone.

The finger pushed past the tight circle, entering his body and he gasped. 

“Then tell me you don’t. Beg me not to take you.”

Lust had filled the beautiful blue eyes staring at him and it was apparent no matter what he said, it was going to turn the other man on. The finger started to move inside him, pressing in and pulling back. It was an odd sensation but not entirely unpleasant. A bite to his shoulder tore him from analyzing what was happening to his body.

“Say something brother.”

“Fine,” he said vehemently, “I want you Thor. Please fuck me,” his words were dripping with sarcasm as he bit them out.

The blonde’s eyes closed and a second finger joined the first,making his body jolt as it was slightly stretched. He didn’t think it would, but it made the sensation more pleasurable. Hot lips touched the skin of his chest again and he could feel the wet tongue tracing designs against him. The fingers inside him were causing his breath to come more shallowly, heat running through his veins and when the other man found his nipple again, a moan ripped from him involuntarily. Pre cum spilled from his cock’s opening and he felt as if he’d just signed his own death sentence.

The other man noticed and shifted, sitting back on his knees and taking his hand out of him. Thor gripped his member and started to guide it toward him. Panicking, he pulled against the chains, lifting himself toward the headboard a little.

“No, Thor, you’re too big for me! I can’t take it!”

The blonde looked at him with a smile.

“Say that again. It makes me want you more.”

His brother was serious and he could see it. Closing his eyes, he prayed this was a dream he was going to wake up from. Loki was grabbed at the waist and pulled back down, positioned so the god of thunder had better access to him. The head of the offending cock was placed at his hole, rubbing it slightly.

“Please,” he whimpered desperately trying one last time to convince him.

“You don’t have to beg,” his brother said breathlessly, pushing into him.

His eyes sprung open, quickly tearing up at the large head spreading and stretching him. It was pain and pleasure mixed together in a strange symphony of emotions. His fingers clasped and unclasped helplessly above the cuffs as his body tried to adjust. The head moved in further, filling his tight tunnel causing the man above him to moan deeply.

Loki’s breaths were nothing more than short, shallow pants as he tried to center himself to handle what was happening. The cock inside him began to pull back and it left him feeling empty until it pressed in again. Thor was going slow, using long, gentle strokes, setting him on fire. The pain subsided quickly leaving only pleasure behind and his body loosened, accommodating the intruding organ, then welcoming it.

He could feel his skin flush with desire and sweat begin to coat him. He wanted more, wanted the motions to be harder and faster. As if picking up on his needs, the other man began to increase his movements, making Loki’s breath catch.

“You look beautiful like this,” he heard a gentle murmur above him.

“Your skin is the loveliest shade of pink and your green eyes are sparkling. Tell me again to fuck you Loki.”

He honestly didn’t even know if he could speak right then.

“Please. Tell me how much you like it,” the blonde practically begged.

If he hadn’t been in a pleasure induced haze, he would have picked on the weakness and tried to use it. Instead he responded automatically.

“It…it feels…good,” he panted.

A big hand closed over his member, pulling on the sensitive skin. He moaned and jerked up, his ass squeezing the cock inside him.

“Loki!” Thor cried out.

The other man leaned over him, kissing him deeply and he opened his mouth, letting the tongue come in to stroke and lick him. The tempo of the fucking increased, mingled moans drowning each other out. They were both close to release when Thor whispered to him.

“Tell me you love me Loki.”

It was a simple request and the only one he would have actually been telling the truth, but he couldn’t do it. He would say any dirty thing the other man wanted but he refused to give him that part of him. 

“Tell me Loki,” the blonde’s voice raised as he got closer.

“I need to hear it.”

His body was being pummeled as the god of thunder fucked him even harder, wildly jerking into him as he approached his release. He remained silent, only giving out a faint cry as he came, spilling his own thick liquid on the hand stroking him and his stomach. Thor followed and he could feel the hot seed filling him. As the large cock exited his body, a little spilled out of the hole making him shiver.

The other man kissed his cheek gently, looking into his face.

“Why won’t you tell me you love me?” he asked quietly.

Loki’s mind was still reeling from the pleasure but he could feel the anger still buried inside of him. Maybe he had enjoyed the sex, but it hadn’t been consensual.

“You may be able to take my body, but you can’t have anything else.”

Sad eyes studied him as the blonde stroked the hair away from his face.

“I already have it, I just want you to admit it.”

He stared hatefully at his brother, clamping his lips shut. Thor sighed and moved off from him. The god of thunder went to his bathroom and he could hear him doing something, probably cleaning himself. Loki tried to get up to loosen the chain from the post so he’d have more room to move. By the time he was able to wiggle to his knees, the blonde was on his way back, holding a bowl of water and a cloth. The other man put the bowl on the nightstand and wetted the material, wiping his body and cock.

“I’m perfectly capable of washing myself,” Loki said, trying to grab it from the other’s hands.

“Stop fighting,” Thor growled, grabbing the collar and tilting his head back.

He couldn’t move in that position and had to endure his privates and ass being cleaned thoroughly by the other man. When he was released, he crawled away from him as far as he could.

“You’re a coward, Thor. It’s only because of these chains you can do as you want.”

The large body slid under the covers and pulled him over, adjusting the blanket so he was covered too. Thor wrapped himself around him, holding him close and kissing his ear.

“Be quiet Loki.”

He was facing away from his brother, so he couldn’t see him, but felt him nuzzling the back of his neck, above the collar. It didn’t take long for rhythmic breathing to tell the god of mischief he was sleeping. He gently pried at the hands holding him, trying to unfasten them from his body, but they tightened reflexively, holding onto him. Loki sighed. At least the worst was over and if he was honest, it hadn’t been that bad.

Two weeks passed and Loki remained chained to the bed. His restraints had been unwrapped so he could move about somewhat and Thor had brought him books to read. But he wasn’t given any clothing except the leather underwear and his brother made sure to have sex with him daily. Sometimes more than once in a day. Every time he asked Loki to tell him he loved him and he refused.

They were in bed and Thor was holding him, as he did every night. Loki had grown accustomed to it and enjoyed the hard heat of the body pressed against him.

“I love you,” the other man told him against his ear.

He had no doubt it was true, but felt he had to hold on to his last shred of dignity.

“Then prove it. Let me go.”

The man behind him stilled and he could hear the sorrow in his voice.

“Do you really wish to leave me?”

A part of him wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to let this chance escape. He turned his head a little and looked at the blonde.

“Do you think I want to be chained to your bed for the rest of my life? To have no choice in what happens to me?”

Blue eyes looked down and he could see tears forming.

“Just go to sleep,” Thor told him gruffly, pushing him back around.

He didn’t like being told what to do and it burned him that the other man treated him like this. But he just let the hate settle inside him as he always did, waiting for the right moment.

When he woke the next morning, his brother was gone. He blinked sleepily and went to push the covers off, only something was different. His hands were free. Loki’s heart raced as he stared at his unbound wrists and felt his neck just to prove to himself the collar was really missing. Magic flowed through him like before and he had forgotten how wonderful and powerful it felt. Jumping up, he made his clothes appear, having missed the way it felt to be able to cover himself. Quickly he headed to the door, his hand reaching for the knob when his eyes fell on the bed.

Images of what his life would hold flashed before his eyes. He was still a criminal and even if Thor didn’t come for him, he would never be accepted or be able to live normally. His future would be one of loneliness and hardship. But what was his alternative? Although he’d fought it, the other man’s actions had made him realize he did love him. Was it possible he could stay and be with the man he loved, being held every night as he fell asleep? Loki had to search his soul to see if he could forgive him for what he’d done. To decide what was most important.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

That evening Thor returned to his room, certain his brother had fled as soon as he had the chance. And he couldn’t blame him, but he had been positive they loved each other. Maybe he just a fool as always. His body dragged heavily through the door, his eyes darting to the bed. It was empty just as he’d expected. The blonde sat on the edge and put his face in his hands, tears spilling down his cheeks. He’d been wrong after all.

“What are you blubbering about Thor?”

He looked up at the sweetest sound he’d ever heard to see Loki standing at the entrance to his balcony. His face lit up and he ran to his brother, grabbing him in his arms.

“You stayed?”

The dark haired man nodded, smiling at him.

“You were right, I do love you.”

Thor kissed him deeply and it felt so good to have the other man’s arms around him, holding him back. He looked into the beautiful green eyes and smiled.

“I’m glad you finally told me, but I already knew the minute I saw you standing here.”

Loki laughed.

“Maybe you’re not as thick headed as I thought.”

They kissed again, Loki threading his fingers into the shaggy hair.

“You don’t know how nice it is to be able to touch you for a change,” he said breathlessly looking into the god of thunder’s eyes.

Thor grinned at him.

“Then don’t make me have to chain you again.”

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow at him, not doubting he would do it if he felt it was necessary.

“I’ll make sure I don’t,” he replied dryly.

Thor pulled the slender man to him, holding him tight. Now that he had his love, he was never going to let him go.


End file.
